1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the front end structure of a vehicle forming the front end of the chassis of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The radiator, condenser, and heat exchangers mounted in a vehicle use air introduced from the vehicle front end side to cool cooling water, a refrigerant, or other fluid, but there is the problem that when the vehicle is at rest or when the vehicle speed is low, the hot air in the engine compartment heated by the engine ends up reaching the front end sides of the heat exchangers (vehicle) causing the heat exchangers to fall in cooling ability.
To deal with this problem, the method has been proposed of surrounding the heat exchangers (at the top, bottom, left, and right) with ducts sticking out to the vehicle front side so as to prevent hot air from reaching the heat exchangers. Due to this, when the vehicle speed is high, the running air is effectively given to the front surfaces of the heat exchangers, so the amount of air running through the heat exchangers can also be increased.
However, if completely surrounding the heat exchangers with ducts like with the above method, the air passage becomes narrower, so the air resistance increases. Therefore, the problem arises that when the vehicle is at rest and when the vehicle speed is low, the cooling air running through the heat exchanger is decreased causing the heat exchangers to drop in cooling ability.